A favor
by TheSilverSandwich
Summary: He was just a guy, doing something friendly for a friend. It's not like he was secretly hoping that the apartment would smell like her once she left, or anything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Raise your hand if you're ticked about the hiatus.*waits* That's what I thought. So, to make up for the lack of episodes *grumbles*, I decided to write my very first LoK fanfic! You can applaud now. *crickets chirping* Ahem. Moving on. This is set either before Asami came into the picture, or just without her completely. I don't mind her as a character, but I ship Makorra. I ship Makorra hard. Oh! This is also before the arena was burnt down. Also, a huge thanks to my awesome beta, Zhangk! Girl, I seriously couldn't have done this without you. Guys, go check out her stories! After your done reading this, of course. Hehe **_

_**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own anything, alright? You don't have to rub it in like this…**_

_**A favor**_

Stairs. Door. Bed. Pillow. The only thoughts running through Mako's mind.

After a particularly trying practice, thanks to a certain female Avatar; working at the factory for the remainder of the day; and running all the way over to the other side of the city just for Bolin's dumplings- it was safe to say he was tired.

So when he finally made it to his bed, Mako was out before you could say 'turtle duck'. His head filled with pleasant dreams of money, beating Tahno, that 'Wolfbrat', to a pulp, and Kor-

_"AHH!"_

Mako jerked up, thoughts scattering away like wildfire. Feeling awfully suspicious, he descended the quick journey to the bottom of the rickety wooden stairs. Making it to the bottom steps, fists a flamin', he saw the source of the scream.

"_Korra? _What the hell are you doing here?"

She smiled nervously, twiddling her thumbs in guilt. Like a kid caught with their hands in the cookie jar. And Mako _definitely _didn't think it was adorable at all. Not even the tiniest bit.

"Oh, uhh… hey there, Mako. Didn't expect to see you here. Hehe."

Insert glare here.

"Okay, so I might've sort of, kind of, almost got arrested…" Korra glanced uneasily around the room, "Again. Can I crash here for tonight?" She added in a small undertone, "And _maybe _all day tomorrow? Aheh."

He sighed laboriously. "What did you _do _this time_?"_

"Nothing! I mean, it wasn't really even my fault! I was just buying some water tribe food; because that vegan stuff they eat on Air Temple Island is _disgusting_. I can't be expected to live off of plants and noodles! I'm a growing girl. I haven't had seal jerky for _so long _and-"

"Korra! Just get to the point," he snapped irritably. Because he really didn't like how cute she looked when she was stressed out, and if she kept pouting like thatwhile she was talking, he might just end up doing something completely embarrassing.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I was waiting in line, almost to the front, when this _jerk _just cuts right in front of me! Who does that! Well, he wasn't about to get away with it. I called him out on it, and he just turned around and laughed! You'd think that once he realized he had just cut in front of _the Avatar_, he'd back off. Common sense, right? Guess he didn't know who I was. Idiot_…_"

"And how does this have to with you getting arrested?"

"_Almost _getting arrested, thank you very much," Korra corrected firmly, "And I'm getting there! So there I was, standing behind the asshole. As if cutting in front of me wasn't bad enough, he had the nerve to laugh at me! So, I did what any person would do in that situation."

"Do I really want to know?"

"Would you let me finish already!"

"Okay, fine. So what _did _you do to him?" Mako intoned sarcastically, earning an annoyed glare from Korra.

"I punched the fucker in the mouth."

He couldn't say he was surprised. In fact, he had to fight to hold back his laughter, because it was just so _Korra _to do that. So instead, he frowned, "So why'd you get arres-"

"_Almost get arrested."_

Mako narrowed his eyes, altering his sentence irately, "Why did you _almost _get arrested?"

"Well, you see, it turns out he was some stupid prince of some non-descript fire nation province. _Conceited jerk._"

"And you punched him? A _prince_."

"I didn't know he was a prince!"

"Doesn't matter. Lin's going to fry your ass when she catches you."

"I have a plan!" Korra countered hotly.

Mako raised a brow appraisingly, in that '_enlighten me_' sort of way.

"Well… I was hoping I could crash here till something more important comes up. It's not like I'm still public enemy number two anymore."

"…You aren't reallypublic enemy number two, right?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

He sighed. It wasn't like he could just let her get arrested. But let's get one thing straight- Mako was _not _letting her stay because he wanted her around or anything ridiculous like that. And it certainly _wasn't _because he was secretly hoping the apartment would smell like her once she left. He was just a normal guy, doing something friendly for a normal friend.

It was just a favor. A _friend_ly favor.

Although the added benefits were too good to deny.

_**AN: So, there's chapter one! I'm planning on making a second part as soon as I have time, and considering I get out of school in 3 and a half days, *squeal* that should be soon! Please leave a review, I love to hear what I did right or wrong. Feel free to criticize, but any flames will be used to heat the brother's apartment, mmk? Expect Bolin in the next chapter- he's just too adorable to leave out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so this took **_**way **_**too long to get done. To be fair, I was at the beach for a week, and I didn't have internet. But I should have had this up before I even left, so that excuse sucks. Oh well, at least it's up now! By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite/alerted. It means a lot to know that people are reading this! :D**

**Also, HOLY CRAP, EPSIODE NINE. TOO MANY FEELS TO EXPRESS, BUT I'M GOING TO TRY ANYWAY. If you haven't seen episode nine yet, and you don't want any spoilers, just skip to the story. Mako being all protective about Korra was just too sweet, I was freaking out every time he mentioned trying to find her. Which was pretty much the whole episode. ANGG! MY BABY! He's all grown up! *sobs* BUT, Toph still calls him twinkle toes! All these Gaang memories are almost too much to handle. Amon, what the hell **_**are **_**you? Resisting bloodbending? I don't know whether I should be amazed or horrified. I'm leaning towards the latter. And, how could I forget the sweet moment of MY OTP BECOMING CANON? Well, almost canon, at least. It'll come soon enough. But seriously, he… he stroked her hair and her face! "You're safe now." *dies* **

**Okay, I'm done molesting you with my feelings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra, but soon, Meelo WILL be mine.**

**One more thing! This one was done without a beta. NOT her fault, though. I didn't give her a lot of time at all, and I really just wanted to get this up. **

When he said yes, Korra was a little more than surprised. She had originally intended to ask Bolin if she could stay, as she knew he wouldn't say no. But, of course, Mako just had to be on high alert like he _always_ was, and almost blast her out back out of the window. She hadn't been sure what he would say. After all, she had only been on the team for two weeks, and Mako already seemed to hate her.

She let out the breath she had been holding. "Yes!" And proceeded to dance in a circle.

Mako was regretting his decision already. "But you can't do… that." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I swear you're a child stuck in a teenager's body." Mako mumbled as he climbed the stairs.

"Hey!" The dancing stopped, and the pout returned. "You can't just leave without giving me a place to sleep!"

"You're the Avatar, you figure it out."

"It just so happens that I'm a guest in _your_ home, city boy."

"Stop _calling_ me that!"

"When you stop being one, I will!"

"You're so-!" He sighed. Deep breaths. "Fine. You can sleep in my bed."

"But where will you sleep?" Her angry tone was replaced with a concerned one.

"Now you're concerned? It's fine. I'll just take the couch."

"I can't take your bed. I'll sleep on the couch, Mako."

"I've slept on concrete before, I think I can handle a couch."

"So can I, which is why, considering you live here and all, I should take the couch."

"I thought you were a guest in _my _home."

"Exactly, so if I want to sleep on the couch, you should let me."

"You aren't sleeping on the couch, Korra, and that's final!" His voice raised a bit at this. His patience was wearing thin, especially at an hour this early.

"Who are you, my dad?" Korra's voice was now raised, too.

"You're so infuriating!"

"You're an ass!" It was a full-fledged yelling match now.

"Why can't you ever just listen to me for once?"

"Why can't you ever give a compliment for once?"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"Well, it's still annoying! And I was just trying to be polite, but _oh, no_, you aren't having any of it!"

"Maybe I was trying to be polite too!"

"I was trying to be polite first!"

"For the love of Agni, would you two just _shut up _already? Some people are trying to get some beauty sleep in, and the sexual tension down there is preventing said people from doing so. So just make out and get it over with! We all know that's what you both want to do, anyway!" Bolin ranted from his bed.

Mako cut short whatever he was about to say.

Korra coughed. Mako scratched the back of his neck. Korra coughed again.

"So…" Mako started.

"Yeah…" Korra finished awkwardly. "I guess… I'll take the bed?" Her face was beat red, and she prayed the darkness would hide it.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine." Mako weakly supplied. His throat felt uncomfortably dry.

"I'll… see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too."

But Korra didn't make any move to go upstairs. Mako made no move to go to the couch. Korra had never really noticed just how _golden _Mako's eyes looked in low lighting, and Mako could have sworn Korra had done something different with her appearance, because he didn't remember her ever looking so… appealing. The two just stared at each other, each waiting for the other to do something, anything at all. They stayed like that for a few moments, each too hesitant to do or say anything. And then, they snapped.

All they could feel was each other as they collided. Mako relished in the feeling of her arms around his shoulders, her fingers pulling at his hair. Korra's head reeled at the sensation of his lips on hers, as his hands kneaded her waste. The feeling of kissing someone was totally new to her, but not unwelcome in the least. Everything fogged over as every emotion they had been holding back from each other was unleashed. All the fighting, the secret glances, _everything_ was poured into the kiss. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she eagerly allowed. For how inexperienced in kissing he knew she probably was, she was amazingly good at it. The thought of how unfair it is that she's a natural at everything crosses his mind, but then she pushes herself against him even more, and any thoughts in his brain quickly flee, being replaced with everything Korra. The feel of her, her taste, her smell- he's drowning in her, and he wants nothing more than to let the waves pull him under. She briefly wonders how he got _so good_ at kissing, but then decides that she doesn't care, as long as he keeps kissing her.

The moment is perfect, and neither of them ever wants to stop what they're doing. Both of them wonder if they ever will.

"Jeez, I didn't think you'd actually listen!"

They fly apart from each other faster than what seems humanly possible.

There stands Bolin in only his boxers, with Pabu sitting on his shoulders. "Look away, Pabu. This isn't for innocent eyes." Bolin warns, shooting smug looks at the couple in front of him. Korra and Mako both splutter out unintelligible sentences.

Korra is the first to recover. "Uhh, this isn't what it looks like?"

"It looks like you two _finally _came to your senses! Thank the Spirits, I won't have to deal with all the unresolved tension. You guys have no clue how hard it was to just stand by and wait for something like that to happen! Honestly, I was beginning to wonder about you, bro. By the way, how was it?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Mako glared at his brother, decidedly offended, while Korra looked at the ground. After a few beats of uncomfortable silence, the Avatar had had enough. "Well, the coast is probably clear now, and honestly, I don't deal well with awkward situations, so I think I'm gonna go home now. Thanks for letting me hide out here for a while. Bye Bolin. Meet me before practice tomorrow, Mako. There's something I want to… talk about."

She ducks out of the window, leaving Mako and Bolin alone.

Bolin lifts Pabu up, and makes him talk for him. "Oooh! Look at the big, bad Mako, getting some Avatar lovin'!"

When Bolin woke up the next morning, he vowed to _never_ mess with Mako about kissing Korra again.

** … Ehehe. So, how'd ya like it? I, for one, think it could have been a lot better, but, like I said, I was anxious to post it. **_**Please**_** review! It's great for me to see what I did right or wrong, so I can better my writing in the future. And, before I go, I just have to know, WHO ELSE IS READY FOR SOME AVATAR STATE? It can't only be me. I know for a fact that it can't be just me. You know when I think it'll happen? In the season finale, right before Amon takes her bending away. Remember in the promo, when they did a close up of her eye closing? I think her eyes will open, they'll be glowing, and it'll be AVATAR STATE TIME. And then I'll probably pass out. It's the most obvious time for her to go into Avatar State, but I also think it would be the most awesome. Thoughts?**

** Thanks again to everyone who read this story! I love you all! *blows kisses* Too much? Ehh. **


End file.
